Wanted
by choninugget
Summary: Camila, a beautiful 20 year old woman with gorgeous brown locks and limitless singing talent. Lauren, the sexiest 21 year woman you have have ever seen. Her dark brown, almost black, hair and her mesmerizing emerald green are enticing. However, only one person can have the key to heart and she has it set on a certain brunette beauty.


The grimy backstage area had me feeling quite sick. I've worked in a lot of places and this certainly is the most uncleanly, but I get paid good so I stay here. It's the only thing that really helps support my family and I. Family is the most important thing so I just have to stick this out until I can get a better job.

" Lauren have you selected your music yet?" David, the club owner, asked walking up to me.

" Yes, don't worry about it. I've done everything I need to do for the night," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

" Alright well your on in 5 minutes so good luck darling," David said walking out of the backstage area. David is very nice guy, but sometimes he is a little too friendly. The pet names don't bother me because he calls all of the other strippers 'darling' or 'sweetheart' but he doesn't mean anything by it. What bothers me is when he gets a little too touchy with the other strippers during group photos we take every night before we perform. He's just joking around when he grabs one of the girls butt or boobs, but once they say stop he immediately does. So... I guess he's a good guy who is just lacking a little common sense.

" Lauren, did you hear the girl out there?" Normani asked walking up towards me and sitting next me on the bench. She is another one of the strippers. Normani and I are definitely the favorites out of the girls when it comes to the usual crowd.

" No, who are you talking about?" I asked.

" There is a girl out there who is really short and just announced that the club is going to start having live artists in between our performances," Normani explained.

" Why would they add live artists in between our performances? Some of these girls really need this money," I said sort of annoyed.

" Apparently some of us are going to start doing more group performances so David can fit more live artists in," Normani said with an eye roll.

" I don't get it. What is David getting out of this? It's not like people are going to pay just to see the artists and not us," I asked.

" Well I heard that David is hiring newer artists with very little popularity. This way the can perform in front of people, gain a little bit of popularity, and more importantly pay David probably way to much for these gigs," Normani laughed.

" Sometimes that man can be a real cheapskate, but he still lets me work here some I'm going to stop talking behind his back and go to the curtain for my performance," I excused myself.

" Alright get that cash!" Normani yelled. As I walked to curtain the nerves started to set in. This happens every time I go out to perform. I just need to focus on the task ahead of me and get through it. After this I'm down for the night and I can go home and sleep peacefully.

" Alright Lauren it's your time! Go out there in 3...2...1...," David yelled. The music started. I chose 'Partition' by Beyoncé. The crowd erupted as soon as I walked out in my very skimpy outfit, which I'm sure is a big reason why they are so loud. I'm only wearing a black bra that barely covers my nipples and a black lace g-string.

I walked over to the first pole I saw, which was on the far right. Once there I walked in front of it and spread my legs. I threw my head and slowly starting dropping down to the floor. Swaying my hips side to side I watched as people threw money onto the stage. 5s, 10s, 20s, and even 100s were going everywhere. I continued to gracefully move up and down the pole until I moved to the center of the stage where there was no pole, but a chair. On this chair we could grab random audience members and give them a lap dance, which equaled really good pay so I'm going to take full advantage of that.

I looked around the club until my eyes landed on a brunette girl with gorgeous brown eyes. Our eyes immediately connected and I watched as she blushed. I moved down the stage and into the crowd I grabbed the girls hand and felt sparks fly. Choosing to ignore it I brought her onto the stage and sat her down in the chair.

I began by straddling her lap and grinding down on her. I watched as she bit her lip but kept eye contact. Moving off her lap I walked behind her and ran my hands up and down arms and whisper in her seductively.

" How does this feel baby?" I asked.

" It feels amazing," she said with a smile that she was clearly trying to hold back. Moving back in front of I spread her legs and kneeled down between them. I smelled most of her body starting from her thighs, then her crotch, then her stomach, her boobs, and then finally we were face to face. We were only about an inch apart and I wanted close the distance between us so badly. However, there is a rule that we aren't allowed to kiss audience members on stage.

Backing away from and looking down the ground I saw a giant pile of cash and knew I was done with my performance. I had a small change of plans though. In the form of a 5'2" brunette who's world I wanted to rock.


End file.
